Stargate SG1: Dominion War
by KhaosNite13
Summary: SG-1 ST: Voyager crossover. Chapter 4 is up! Sequel begins soon!
1. The Gate

Stargate SG1: Jump to Warp

**Disclaimer**: All characters from SG1 and Star Trek are not owned by me, andbut are owned bytheir respective companies. However, the story is owned by me.

_**Summary**: This story takes place three months after Jack becomes CO of SGC. It also happens two years before the U.S.S. Voyager and her crew, return home._

_Sorry if there is more speech then info about what everyone is doing.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The Gate 

"Mr. Paris, evasive maneuvers," ordered the woman in the middle seat of the bridge.

"Yes ma'am!" replied Tom Paris, the amazing pilot of Voyager. It was 10 minutes ago that a Borg cube jumped out of warped and tried to attack the ship.

"_We are the borg. Resistance is futile. Your technological and biological fuctions will be added to our collective," _called the Borg as they were firing on Voyager.

"Ma'am we got hull breaches on multiple decks," Harry Kim told the captain, "Emergency forcefields are in place."

"Good," said the captain, "Seven, any ideas?" as she looked at the woman who WAS a Borg, but was detached from the Collective 1 year ago.

"One," replied the Ex-Borg, "Fire multi-frequency phasers at its weapons arrays. It may be the only chance that we may survive."

"Tuvok, fire at will!" Ordered the captain.

"Firing phasers!" Tuvok replied.

The cube had lost two of its phaser arrays, and was trying to rebuild them as soon as possible. A minute later it had started to retreat.

"Target their engines, make sure they can escape," said Captain Janeway.

"Captain, maybe we should try and find somewhere to land, to repair," asked Commander Chakotay.

"Do it," said Janeway as she walked into her ready room, "Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Chakotay walked to astrometics where he found Echep looking at some star clusters near his home planet. He looked back and saw the commander looking at the stars.

"Echep, run a long-range scan for any M-Class planets. We need to land so we can repiar the damage." The commander told Echep.

"Sir, I believe I've found one, two light years away," replied Echep.

"Tom, set a course for these coordinates," ordered Commander Chakotay.

"Yes sir," replied Tom.

10 hours later Voyager arrived on the planet. It was not lived on by any people, as far as Harry Kim's scans revealed. Since there was no one within a light year of the planet, everyone was given some time off. But Only a few people had to work.

"Captain, are you sure I should stay behind?" asked Tuvok as the captain, commander, Tom Paris, and Neelix stepped under the transport stand.

"Tuvok, you are the ranking officer, and we need someone watching the ship," replied the captain.

"Lieutenant, energize," Said the commander.

The bodies of the captain, commander, Tom, and Neelix were dematerialized from the ship and then rematerialized on the planet's surface. Immediatley they took out their tri-corders and scanned the area.

"Something is giving of a good source of energy Captain," said Neelix, "about one kilometre that way." Neelix was pointing towards a small ruin in the distance.

After a nice walk, the away team found what looked what was a big ring and a control panel a few metres away.

"What do you think it is Tom?" asked Chakotay.

Looking at his tri-corder he said "Looks like this is what's giving of the energy."

Neelix went over to the device and started pushing the buttons.

Soon they were looking at a great circle of blue energy. The tri-corders were going of the charts. It was giving so much energy the scanners would do no use.

Back on Earth…

"Unscheduled off-world activation," said the sergeant who manned the computer.

"Chevron 2 encoded," said the sergeant.

The Stagate continue spinning and it touched the third chevron

"Chevron 3 encoded," said the sergeant.

Soon the seventh chevron was encoded.

"Chevron 8 encode," said the sergeant, "This is unbeleivable, but a ninth chevron has been encoded."

General O'Neill walked into the command centre of the SGC, wondering what was going on.

"Carter, what's going on?" asked Jack.

She looked at him and gave him a look he knew meant _I'm not sure_.

"We are not receiving an IDC," the sergeant told Carter and Jack.

"Close the iris," ordered Jack, "NOW!"

Back on the planet with the away team…

"Where do you think it leads?" asked Tom.

"My guess, somewhere where we can find civilization," answered Captain Janeway.

After a minute the away team tried to send a transmission through the gate using their tri-corders and comm-badges.

Back on Earth…

"We are receiving a transmission from the planet," said Carter.

"Put it through," replied Jack.

"_Greetings. I am Captain Kathyrn Janeway of the USS Voyager. We mean you no harm,"_ spoke the captain.

"Open the iris, let them come through," ordered Gen. O'Neill, "Captain, you can come through."

And with that four individuals stepped through the gate wearing military type uniforms, except for the alien who was wearing a bright multi-coloured shirt.

"I'm General Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command," said Jack, " Welcome to Earth."

* * *

Ok there it is, my first story. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Many Meetings

Stargate SG1: Jump to Warp

**Disclaimer**: _Hasn't changed since first chapter. I own story, nothing else._

_**Summary: **So far we have the crossover. Introductions of the two peoples._

_If you noticed the ninth chevron, I got the idea from a HP / SG1 crossover. Just for the sake of the story, once the ninth chevron was locked it acted as a time wormhole from the planet. Basically it acted like the mini wormhole in an episode of Voyager with the Romulan. Who ever said the thing about FSS I wasn't thinking. If I switch from military names to first names of the SGC staff you will know whom I mean.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Many Meetings 

Twenty minutes after the gate brought the away team from Voyager, General O'Neill sat down at his desk reviewing reports of the teams that had came back from being offworld. Jack looked up and saw his assistant lay more papers on his desk.

_Man this gets annoying,_ thought Jack, _Why did the President pick me of all people._

Having almost lost SG1 from Baa'l, have Anubis's soul floating around the SGC from person to person, and having to read reports, the pressure was finally getting to him.

"Sir, the briefing with our guests is in 10 minutes," said Sergeant Gibson, as he entered Jack's office.

"Thank you Gibson," replied Jack.

He left his office and sat down in the briefing room with Colonel Carter, Teal'C, Daniel, the people from Voyager.

"General, this is Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Tom Paris, and Neelix," Janeway told Jack.

"Captain, how did you find the stargate?" Col. Carter asked.

"Well, we were under heavy fire from the Borg," replied the captain.

Jack looked confused as the captain said these words.

"The Borg? What are they?" asked Daniel.

The captain explained to them what and who the borg were, and the threat they brought to the galaxy. It soon brought to the discussion of how the gate brought the away team of Voyager to the past.

"Well if what you say is true, then the gate somehow brought you back to our time," Daniel guessed.

"I suppose the idea of going back is the best bet," said the commander.

Fifteen minutes later, the away team and SG1 were at the gate. Sergeant Gibson had started to dial the gate to the address where Voyager had come from. The gate whirled around, stopping on the chevrons as it went. As soon as the dial had finished a blue wave of energy shot out and a wormhole was formed.

"I don't suppose SG1 could join us?" asked Tom, "You have showed us around, now maybe you need to see what Voyager is like."

"That won't be possible, Mr. Paris," said Jack, "We have business to attend to."

Then the away team from Voyager walked through the gate and back to the planet's surface. The commander tapped his commbadge.

"Voyager, four to beam up," ordered the commander. Then the away team was dematerialized and were dematerialized in the transporter room two.

"Tuvok, report?" said Janeway over her commbadge.

"Repairs are going steady captain," replied Tuvok.

The away team reported back to their duties, Neelix to the kitchen, and the captain, commander, and lieutenant back to the bridge.

"Captain, long range sensors are picking up three ships," Harry Kim called to the captain, "They're Borg."

Back on Earth at the SGC 

Two hours after the Voyager crew left the SGC, Sam entered Jack's office.

"Sir, do you have a minute?" asked Sam. Sam looked down and saw that Jack was looking at reports by the returning teams again.

"Not now Carter!" replied Jack in an annoyed voice, "I'm busy."

Just then the alarm went off an a voice went of the P.A.

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation," from the voce of Sgt. Gibons, "Receiving an IDC from the surface, it's the from Voyager."

"Patch it through," ordered Jack.

"_General, the Borg are on their way to Voyager,_" said Janeway, "_We need your help. These are the co-ordinates of Voyager._"

Jack picked up the ready phone on the wall.

"Get me the president," said Jack.

Shortly General Hammond was suited up with the crew of the X303. The co-ordinates were entered and Prometheus was on its way.

* * *

Ok finally got this done! Please tell me what you think and any improvements for chapter three. 


	3. Crossroads

Stargate SG1: Jump to Warp

**Disclaimer**: Story owned by me, all places except, Voyager's gate is not owned by me. All people are owned to their respective shows

_**Summary**: Prometheus and Voyager meet at the planet of where Voyager has landed. Temporal distortions make the hyperdrive of the Prometheus send it to the future where they meet Voyager. The Asgard makes an appearance.

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Crossroads

_Shortly before take off…_

"George, I'm sending SG1 with you on Prometheus," Jack told his former CO over the red phone in his office.

"Very well," replied George Hammond. Jack thought for a moment on how Prometheus was going to meet up with Voyager. It seemed almost impossible that Prometheus could get 300 years into the future from a time that seemed ancient to Voyager.

Just then Jack thought of the Time Dilation device the Asgard had used to try and stop the replicators. If it could be changed it could send Prometheus to the future.

_Nah!_ Jack thought. He was never a guy who could understand the science of things.

"Sir, all systems are go," said the Lieutenant manning the helm. She hit some buttons and Hammond gave the order to lift off. The doors retracted and Prometheus was in the air. Entering the

"Activate the hyperdrive generator and make a window," ordered General Hammond.

Just then a hyperdrive window appeared and the X303 was gone. The Prometheus passed through countless star systems and ran into a matter stream from two stars. There was a flash of white light and the ship dropped out of hyper space.

"Sensor's are picking up three ships of unknown origin," said Major Davies who was on the opposite side of the helm's man.

"Tactical alert! Hail Voyager!" Ordered Hammond.

_On Voyager…._

"Captain, a ship just jumped out of…warp?" said Harry Kim. Janeway looked at him strangely.

"That wasn't a ship dropping out of warp," said Captain Janeway.

"We are being hailed by that ship," Harry told the Captain, "Audio only."

"Let's hear it," ordered the captain. Just then a voice cam over the bridge of Voyager.

"_This is General Hammond of the Prometheus,_" said the general, "_It looks like you could use a hand."_

Janeway looked over at the commander, then at Tuvok.

"Tom, get Voyager into the air," ordered the captain, "General, thank you!"

Soon after Voyager got off the planet and back in orbit, the Borg were in weapons range of Voyager and Prometheus. Phasers fired slightly damaging one Borg ship. Prometheus was launching everything they had and it had stopped one Borg from continuing.

It was hopeless, every time something new from Voyager and Prometheus was being fired at the Borg, they would adapt. Prometheus was out of ammo, and they did not want to risk sending the X302's out to fight the mighty vessels. Just then a transmission was received from Voyager saying that they had been boarded and that the crew of Prometheus should get armed.

SG1 was just getting to the bridge when…

"General look out!" shouted Jack as a Borg transported on to the ship. The X303 was on intruder alert and all automated defenses kicked in to non-human forms. More and more Borg were boarding and it seemed as if everything was over until something happened no one expected.

Out of a hyperspace window a large ship appeared.

_The Asgard! Thank God!_ Thought Jack as All the Borg were beam off both ships into space. Then with their weapons, they fired at the Borg. It destroyed their ships and sent pieces flying everywhere.

Just after the last Borg ship was destroyed Captain Janeway, Hammond and SG1 were transported to the Asgard ship. Unsure of why Janeway got on the Asgard ship, she decided to follow SG1and Hammond to what looked like a meeting room of some sort.

"Greetings Hammond, and O'Neill," said the grayish alien, "And who is this?"

The alien looked at the woman next to O'Neill.

"This is Captain Janeway of the…" started Jack.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager," Janeway finished.

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard fleet," Thor returned.

Janeway could not believe this. The Norse god Thor was actually an alien? It didn't make sense but she knew she could trust him.

After a conversation between the Captain, Thor, Sam, Daniel and Hammond about how the ships got to this timeframe, Jack was looking confused at what the geniuses were talking about.

"Sorry to disrupt you, but how are we going to get back to our own time?" asked Jack.

They all looked at him like they had already spoken about this.

"Sir, the Asgard are giving us a time travel device which they made," replied Sam, "And Voyager can use its replicators"

"Its what?" yelled Jack.

"They can replicate any item or food by giving their computer the instructions," said Sam.

That gave Jack a bit of fresh air knowing that Voyager did not have the Replicators that threatened the Asgard homeworld.

Just a few hours later the crew of the Prometheus gave a replicated time travel device, which Thor said could be mounted on their hyper drive engine. In return of the time travel device, SG1 and Thor were asked to help mount the Stargate from the planet's surface into Voyager's cargo bay. After some thought it was installed, and instead of the DHD from the surface, Daniel, Sam and an engineering crew from Voyager constructed a dialing program in one of the consoles in the transporter room.

A smaller version of the time travel device was made to allow SG1 to get back to their Earth quickly. The only problem was if I stable wormhole could be made onboard Voyager and if it would be compatible with Voyager's systems.

"Transporter room, dial the co-ordinates of Earth," ordered Janeway.

"Yes captain," said the crewman manning the transporter controls. He hit the controls to dial the gate. Back in the cargo bay the gate was whirling around, stopping at each chevron as it went. Soon a blue wave shot out and a wormhole was formed.

"Looks like this is the end for our meeting," said Janeway.

"Guess so there Captain," replied Jack, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

And with that SG1 stepped through the gate and it shut down. Then the Asgard ship, and Prometheus shot out in hyper drive and were gone.

"What an eventful two days," said the Captain cheerfully, "Looks like we have a way to get home."

* * *

This looks like the end for the crossover. Or is it?Review please! 


	4. Aftermath

Stargate SG1: Jump to Warp

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my story, and Gul Tukat a Cardassian

With the end of Chapter Three, it seems as though the story is over.

The only problem with this is that the two people, now have a way of meeting with each other and it would seem a shame to end it so sudden.

So I will bring you a sequel shortly once I have it done. This is a special chapter. For it is the aftermath of the first part of my story and it is the prologue for the second part. Below is the direct aftermath of chapter 3. It shall be considered a short chapter. It will have no conversations for the sake of the story-line

Chapter 4: Aftermath Previously on Jump to Warp… 

With the Borg threat eliminated from Voyager and Prometheus, it seemed as though the Prometheus would never get home.

But luck was on their side when the Asgard gave them a time travel device to help them return to the Twenty First Century. A request was made by Captain Janeway to install the gate into Voyager. Thor and SG1 accepted.

With help from engineering crews it was installed and the first stable wormhole was made in Voyager's cargo bay. With help from a miniature time travel device, SG1 was sent home and the Asgard and Prometheus went into hyper space and back to their time.

Now… 

As Voyager had been continuing on their journey home, they helped install the time travel device into their warp drives. Though it should have been non-compatible with their systems, the Asgard helped before they set off. A month later Voyager had got it to work and they went home. SG1 returned and had a run in with the Gou'ald a few times, while on some missions. Jack returned to his desk and filled out forms and watched as all the teams went through the gate and came back.

With a Stargate inside Voyager, it seemed as though the SGC could make negotiations with the future, thanks to the time travel device.

It seemed as though everything was returning to normal. Ever since Voyager had the gate installed, the SGC helped make relations between the To'kra and Voyager.

Unknowingly something was about to happen that would change the way people from the Federation would look at the Temporal Prime Directive, and how the planet was to be saved from an enemy suppose to be dead.

_**Stay tuned for the sequel to Jump to Warp!**_

Coming to Fan Fiction in an explosion of action.

Starring:

Captain Janeway as herself

General O'Neill as himself

SG1 as themselves

Admiral Paris as himself

Baal as himself

Gul Tukat as himself


End file.
